Old (Boy)friends
by Blikinell
Summary: Back when Dexter Grif and Richard "Dick" Simmons were kids, they were the best of friends. After Simmons moves to another school, they drift apart. Now, they found each other again, but what will happen is anyone's guess.
1. Chapter 1

_"You're what?"_

_"Sorry, but my parents want me to go to a private school. Trust me, I tried to tell them–"_

_"But what about me?! I thought you were my friend!"_

_"And I am! Don't worry; I'll try and write to you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. I'll try to write whenever I have the time."_

_"…I-I'll miss you, dude."_

_"I will, too."_

* * *

Twenty some years ago, Richard Simmons (no, not _that_ one!) moved away from his best friend, Dexter Grif. The two were almost inseparable, "almost" being the key word. Simmons' parents moved him to a private school. He promised to write to Grif, and he did, but work caught up to him; there was too many things going on for him to write the letters anymore. Soon, communication from both sides ceased and the two never heard from each other again.

Now, twenty some years in the future, and Simmons is at a diner for a party. He's keeping to himself at his table, save for some small talk. He was always like this, except when he was with Grif. All these memories came flooding through his brain and he has a sudden yearning for Grif's presence.

"FUCK YOU!" Crashing and banging followed the two words, and was enough to catch Simmons attention.

Everyone at the party is now gathering towards the commotion which, apparently, was coming from the kitchen. Then the attention was turned to the man stomping out of it yelling obscenities.

"You sack of shit! You're a motherfuckin' cocksucker, you are!"

Simmons is taken aback by the man. Not because of the words coming out of his mouth, but because the man was Dexter Grif. The connection is almost instantaneous, but Simmons doesn't move. He assumes Grif has just gotten fired and doesn't want to make things worse. He slumps in his chair, wishing to approach his friend.

Grif looks back, trying to confirm if what he just saw was his old friend, Simmons. He does a double take and Simmons looks up, feeling eyes on him. He instantly recognizes his face. The two don't talk for a couple of seconds. Then Grif starts to walk over to Simmons.

"H-Hi," Simmons greets weakly.

"Hey," Grif greets back, the same tone of indifference he has since he was a kid.

Then it's more silence. He goes to leave but Simmons tries to get him to stay.

"Um… Would you, uh…like a-a seat?"

The man stops for a moment but turns away. "Nah. Sorry, but I don't wanna stay here anymore."

Simmons doesn't give up. "Would you like…a cup of coffee? You know, and catch up on things and…stuff?"

Grif faces him and gives a slight smile. "Sure. I would love to, pal."

Simmons' face lights up and he hurriedly joins Grif at his side. The two walk out of the house with some staring eyes and go down to a local café.


	2. Chapter 2

"…so why become a chef?"

"Hey, I'm around food almost all day. Of course, I found out that I'm not supposed to eat any of it. I didn't want to go out and find another job, so I just rolled with it."

"Jeez, you never changed, have you?" Simmons laughed.

"And I see you haven't either. Good to know," Grif said. "Say, what time is it?"

"I think it's…" Simmons checked his watch, "1:18 A.M. Wait."

"1:18?! Man, how long have we been talkin'?"

"I don't know, but I have to get back to my apartment." Simmons picked up his jacket and headed out of the café with Grif right behind him.

"Hey, hey, wait a sec. Are we gonna see each other again?" he asked, a little sad that his friend had to leave.

"I don't know. Do you wanna go hang out sometime? I could give you my number if ya want."

Grif smirked. "Hoho, you're asking me for my number? Aren't you a sly one~?"

This made Simmons blush. "No, man, not like that! I–"

"Just kiddin'!" He put his arm around him. "See ya on our next date."

"This was not a date! Just a meet-up, that's all."

"Sure it wasn't." Then, without warning, Grif gave a small peck on Simmons' cheek. Not giving any time for him to react, he walked away and headed on home, waving goodbye.

Simmons waved back and then realized what happened. He started to blush even harder and gave a small smile. "_Best_. _Night_. _Ever_!"


End file.
